Revelation
by Zanza8
Summary: Continuing the events of To Save A Small Life. Megumi gets a job offer she can't refuse-what happens to Sanosuke and her if she turns it down anyway?
1. A New Patient

"Megumi?" Dr. Gensai's voice floated through the clinic and the young woman sighed. It had been almost two weeks since he had recovered from throwing his back out and resumed his practice, but the demand for her services had not slowed down and she was beginning to wonder if her new popularity was too much of a good thing. It had all really started with Sanosuke….

Megumi had been treating some minor ailment when she heard Sano calling for her. He and one of his friends were holding up a half-conscious man whose clothes were soaked with blood. Several other men surrounded them and one explained excitedly how there was a fight at their favorite gambling joint and a gang had fired a wooden cannon at them. She had worked all day and long into the night on Sano's friend. One by one, everyone drifted off to sleep-everyone but Sanosuke. He stayed by her side, holding the light, fetching what she needed, murmuring encouragement as her own exhaustion began to take a toll, until his friend was out of danger and she could finally rest. She had slid to the floor after it was over, leaning back against the table and falling asleep herself. She didn't hear Sano leave, but she was touched in the morning when she woke to find that before he went, he had carefully tucked a blanket around her. After that day, Sanosuke and his friends had sung her praises far and wide and people who had been cautious of a woman doctor had come to see her.

"Megumi!" Dr. Gensai was standing in the doorway. "There's a young man here who would like you to go to his house to see his father-it seems the old man is too sick to bring to the clinic."

"All right." Megumi got her medicine box and went to the porch.

A tall young man in an expensive silk kimono and hakama bowed to her. "I am Jozen Fujiyama, Miss…."

"Takani."

"Miss Takani. I have heard what a fine doctor you are and beg you to see my father. He is desperately ill-I would gladly pay any price for you to cure him."

Megumi sighed with irritation. Not another one! As they set off, she remembered what happened the day after Sanosuke brought his friend to the clinic-the parents who watched intently as Megumi administered medicine to their daughter, then expressed their dissatisfaction, demanding something more expensive. They just didn't believe that something that didn't cost a great deal of money would help their child, and they ended by taking her to a quack who promised to cure anyone of anything with his magical powers. He charged so much the couple thought he must be a great healer, but he was nothing more than a con artist and Megumi had gone to his house to get her patient back. It would have ended very badly if Sanosuke had not been suspicious of all the rumors being spread about her and followed her. The quack had gotten violent but Sano fought him and his band of thugs, defeating them soundly. He had suffered some minor injuries that Megumi had wanted to treat, but he shrugged off his wounds and swaggered away with a bravado that amused her at the time.

"We're here, miss."

Megumi's eyes widened. This was not a house-it was a fortress! Huge walls surrounded an extensive estate-no wonder this man thought money could buy all things. It was obvious he was very rich and she wondered idly how it was they didn't have a personal physician on call. They went into the house, and she noted the beautifully landscaped gardens surrounding it, the quality of the materials that had gone into its construction, and the opulent decorations throughout, and for some reason she felt uneasy. Then they reached her patient's room and all her attention centered on him.

The old man was suffering from a combination of acute indigestion and a slight cold, and she carefully prescribed for him, leaving his son with several medicines and meticulous written instructions. He paid her lavishly but left her to find her own way out and back to the clinic, and Megumi was more than happy to walk home alone.


	2. The Job Offer

It was mid-morning the next day when Sanosuke dropped by. "Do you have anything for a headache?"

Megumi eyed him suspiciously. "Is it a sake headache or a fighting headache?"

"Neither," he said quietly. "It's a I-haven't-had-anything-to-eat-for-a-while headache."

The young woman frowned, looking at him more closely and realizing that he was very pale. "How long is a while?"

"Just yesterday and today."

"Yesterday and today! You haven't had anything to eat since the day before yesterday?" Megumi's voice rose in exasperation and Sano ducked his head.

"It's not like it's the first time I've had to go hungry, Megumi," he said defensively. "Missy's been short of funds lately so I didn't go over there yesterday. And the Akobeko's closed this week-Tae's redecorating the place. And I didn't have any luck fishing…." His voice trailed off.

Megumi took a deep breath. "Sanosuke, the only thing that will help that kind of headache is getting something to eat." He nodded absently and she suddenly realized that he had come long after breakfast was over and before lunch would be ready, timing his visit so she wouldn't think he was begging for food. She didn't understand that-he was quick enough to mooch off everyone else when he was hungry. Why should she be any different? The young woman watched as he turned to leave and tabled that thought for another time. "I was about to take a break and have some tea-would you like to share it with me?"

He smiled, and it wasn't his usual devil-may-care grin but a very sweet smile she would not have thought he possessed. She took him to the kitchen and set the water to boiling, then went into the pantry, coming out with a plate of dried fish and a bowl of daikon radish pickles. "There you go."

Sanosuke looked at the food, then up at Megumi. "Missy is going shopping today-I'll be all right until tonight."

Megumi went to the stove and poured the tea. "No, you should eat something now." She set the tea in front of him and drank from her own cup. "Doctor's orders."

He hesitated, then started eating, finishing the fish and pickles in a few minutes. She was pleased to see the color come back into his face and they sat together in companionable silence, sipping tea, until Dr. Gensai came to the door.

"Megumi? That young man is back-says he has to see you right away."

"Of course." She got to her feet and looked sternly at Sanosuke. "I don't want you making a habit of it, but as your doctor I'm telling you to come here before you let yourself go so long without eating again." She hurried out of the room before Sano could reply.

Jozen Fujiyama was in the small waiting room in the front of the clinic and he smiled and bowed as she came into the room. "Ah, Miss Takani! I wanted to tell you that my father is feeling much better, thanks to your expert care."

"Thank you, Mr. Fujiyama. Did you need something else? I didn't think you'd be out of medicine so quickly."

"Oh, no, there's still plenty of medicine left." Fujiyama smiled even more widely. "I have decided to hire you as my father's personal physician."

Megumi's eyes widened. "What?"

"Father had a personal physician for many years, but the man was old and died last year. Since then, Father has been unwilling to accept another physician, until he met you. He was very pleased with you. You will have the finest quarters in our home, servants at your beck and call, and of course you will be well-paid. You simply have to name your price."

The young woman's mouth opened and closed a few times. "As tempting an offer as that is, I am not prepared to accept it. I don't want to be a personal physician to anyone-my place is here, at this clinic."

Fujiyama's voice sharpened. "Miss Takani, I don't think you appreciate the honor being shown to you. I really am not going to take no for an answer-my father needs a physician and I have decided you are acceptable. You may of course bring any of your belongings that you wish…."

Megumi raised her voice. "I'm not going to work for you!" She was more rattled than she wanted to admit to herself-although the circumstances were different, this young man's attitude was bringing up unpleasant memories of Kanryuu and she felt a sudden stab of fear.

Although he couldn't make out the words, Sanosuke heard Megumi's voice. Curious as to why she would be talking so loudly to a patient, he went to the door of the waiting room. She was outwardly calm, but something about the way she was standing alerted him and he walked into the room and stood next to her.

Megumi turned her head slightly and met Sano's eyes for a moment. He just stood there, not saying anything, but she drew courage from his reassuring presence and said firmly, "Mr. Fujiyama, I will be happy to treat your father any time you bring him to the clinic, but I will not be returning to your house-now or ever!"

Fujiyama took a step forward, his fists clenched. "How dare you try to turn down my very generous offer?" Sanosuke immediately tensed, then relaxed as Megumi put her hand on his arm. He nodded, mutely conveying both his willingness to let her handle the situation and his intention to protect her if things got out of hand and she gave him a little squeeze, then turned back to her unwelcome visitor.

Her voice was very cold. "Mr. Fujiyama, I will have to ask you to leave now. Please come again if you or your father are in need of medical assistance."

Fujiyama hesitated. It was plain Sanosuke was spoiling for a fight and the only thing holding him back was the young woman by his side and the rich man shrugged. "I think you'll regret not accepting my offer," he said nastily, going to the door. "As for your boyfriend, he doesn't look like he's worth much. You would be wise to contemplate giving him up along with this rundown clinic." Then he was gone.

Megumi blushed, hardly able to meet Sano's eyes. "I'm sorry about that. He had no right to say anything about you."

"It's all right, Megumi." Sanosuke went to the door and looked out. "He's gone now-just what was that about, anyway?"

"He came to the clinic yesterday asking for help for his father-the old man was too sick to come in, so I went to the house. I've never seen such a big house, or so much wealth in one place. I do remember being surprised they didn't have a doctor of their own already, but if their doctor died and the old man didn't want to replace him…."

"Until he met you?" Sano grinned. "They don't know the trouble they'd be letting themselves in for!"

Stung, Megumi felt her fear and embarrassment vanish in a wave of indignation. Looking up at Sanosuke, she wondered if that had been his intent. Although he still grinned, his deep brown eyes were very serious and she was suddenly very glad he was there.


	3. Kidnapped

It was full dark by the time Megumi finished with her last patients. Sanosuke had consented to leave the clinic, on the condition that she notify him immediately if Fujiyama showed up again or tried to give her any more trouble. The young woman had promised, and now that Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters had gone to sleep the place was finally quiet.

Megumi made a pot of tea and carried it out to the porch, planning to relax a little before starting on the paperwork. The clinic gate creaked open and she called, "Unless it's an emergency, the clinic is closed for the night."

Two men approached her. "It's hardly an emergency, Miss Takani, but we would like you to come with us."

She jumped to her feet. "What do you mean?"

"We're just going to take you to visit someone."

Megumi backed away, but one of the men caught her in a strong grip, his hand over her mouth. He was dragging her towards the gate when a tall figure in white clothes vaulted the low fence and punched the man holding her. _Sanosuke! _

The young woman tore free as Sano whirled and kicked the second man in the face, moving so fast he was a blur in the night. Then a third man with a club jumped out of the shadows.

"Sanosuke! Look out!"

Sano heard Megumi's warning, but although he twisted to avoid the blow, the club still caught him across the face and knocked him back. The man struck again, and the world went dark.


	4. The Confrontation

Fujiyama's house. Somehow she had known it had to be him. He was waiting on the porch, smoking, and as they approached he frowned, throwing his cigarette to the ground and coming forward to meet them.

"What happened?" he asked thinly.

Megumi's face was streaked with tears and the man holding her had to drag her along. The other two followed, the biggest of the three with Sanosuke slung over his shoulder.

"We had some trouble," said the man gripping Megumi's arm.

"I can see that!" said Fujiyama. He went to Sano, took him by the hair, and lifted his head to get a look at his face. "Nobody was supposed to get hurt."

"He attacked us," the man carrying Sanosuke protested. "We were just bringing her, nice and quiet, to you and this guy came out of nowhere."

Megumi glared at Fujiyama. "You won't get away with this."

"Get away with what?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "It's not my intention to cause you any harm, Miss Takani, or distress you in any way. You didn't give my offer fair consideration today, so I asked my men to bring you tonight so we could discuss it further."

"There's nothing to discuss!" Megumi struggled against the man who still held her and Fujiyama sighed.

"Let her go, Naga."

The man released her so suddenly that she stumbled, then regaining her balance she hurried to Sano. "Put him down!"

Fujiyama nodded and the man dropped his burden to the ground. Megumi knelt beside Sanosuke, feeling for his pulse. It was strong and steady and she sighed in relief, then turned her eyes on Fujiyama. "He needs more attention than I can give him here-I demand you take us back to the clinic. Immediately!"

"Miss Takani, I will be more than happy to take your friend into the house…." The man who had brought Sano picked him up again as Fujiyama took her by the arm and lifted her to her feet, "but I really must insist that you at least consider my offer carefully before giving me a final answer."

Megumi was torn. More than anything she wanted to get away from this odious man and his spectacular house, but until she knew how badly Sanosuke was hurt, she was in his power and he knew it. "Take your hand off me," she said icily. "You're getting germs on me."

His eyes glittered but he dropped his hand and stepped back, motioning them all inside.


	5. Making a Plan

Sanosuke woke up fighting mad, struggling against the hands holding him down until he realized they belonged to Megumi. He relaxed, then tried to sit up. The room spun and he fell back, aware of enormous pain in his head and face. "Are you all right, Megumi?"

The young woman's eyes filled with tears. Sano had a gash on his head and a bloody weal across his cheek, but all he was worried about was her. "You're the one who's hurt."

He sighed. "It does feel like my head is broken."

Megumi tried for a light tone. "Your head is too hard to break, but it definitely is dented. I thought you went home-what were you doing at the clinic?"

Sanosuke closed his eyes. "I did go home, but I kept thinking about that guy, Fujiyama, and I just wanted to check on you one more time…." His eyes popped open. "Where are we?"

Megumi hesitated, then said quietly, "Fujiyama's house."

"What?" Sano tried sitting up again, holding onto Megumi to steady himself against the dizziness. "I'm going to give that guy such a beating…."

"Shhhh!" The young woman pressed on his shoulder to make him lie down. "You're in no shape to do anything at the moment." She looked over her shoulder at the door, then leaned down and whispered, "I sent for some medical supplies. After I take care of you, I'm going to ask to see the old man. Maybe he can be persuaded to let us go-he must realize he can't keep us here forever!"

Sanosuke said gloomily, "When it comes to rich and powerful men taking what they want, I wouldn't count on anything." He brightened. "I did go to the dojo for supper."

"Don't you ever think about anything but your stomach?" asked Megumi.

He grinned. "What I meant was, I told Kenshin and Yahiko and Missy about Fujiyama. You know they'll come for us if he doesn't let us go."

The young woman was relieved. "I hope it doesn't get that far, but it's good to know they're aware of the problem." The shoji door slid open and the big man who had carried Sano came in with a box of medicines and a pail of water.

"Jozen wanted to know if you need anything else," he said gruffly.

"No, thank you," said Megumi coolly. "Tell your friend that after I am finished here, I would like to see my other patient, his father." The man left and she turned back to Sanosuke. "I'm going to have to stitch that wound on your head and I'm afraid it's going to hurt." He nodded and she started going through the box, getting out needles and thread, bleached cotton and antiseptic. "Try to hold still."


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Omi Fujiyama stared incredulously at the young woman. "You must be mistaken."

"I most certainly am not, Mr. Fujiyama," said Megumi indignantly. "Your son offered me a job as your personal physician, and when I turned him down, he sent men to kidnap me. My friend was injured trying to protect me, and he's being held prisoner in this house too. What I want to know is if you were aware of your son's actions?"

The old man sighed. "I was aware that he wanted very much to hire you, Miss Takani. I suppose it's my fault-Jozen is a devoted son and I have been very stubborn since Dr. Ito died. It's not easy at my age to get used to new people, and I didn't want another doctor living in the house. I knew my son was worried about my health, but I never dreamed he would do something like this."

"So you didn't want me to come here to be your doctor?" asked Megumi.

"You're a very beautiful young woman, Miss Takani, but even so, I would prefer to make use of your services on an out-patient basis." Omi frowned. "I told Jozen that-he must have hoped I would change my mind once you were here."

"He seems to have had the same thought about me taking the job," said Megumi dryly. "And Sanosuke got hurt."

"I am sorry about your friend, very sorry indeed. Would it be possible for me to talk to him?"

The young woman hesitated. "He's lying down now-I wanted him to get some rest. But if you don't mind going to him…."

"Of course." The old man got up and pulled a jacket over his kimono and Megumi led him back to the room she had left Sanosuke in. She slid open the shoji door and peered in, the room dimly lit by a single candle.

Sano was stretched out on a futon, sound asleep, and Megumi went softly into the room and shook out a blanket. She knelt next to him, covering him warmly, then checked his pulse, holding his hand a moment longer than necessary. She sighed, getting to her feet and going to Omi with her finger on her lips.

"I'd rather let him sleep. Do you mind talking to him in the morning?"

"Not at all," said the old man. He had observed her closely and now he smiled gently. "Your young man seems to be very special indeed."

Megumi blushed furiously. "He's….he's not _my_ young man, Mr. Fujiyama. He's just a friend….really, he's just an acquaintance. Barely an acquaintance…." She was aware that she was beginning to babble and fell silent.

"He seems to have suffered something for you."

The young woman gazed pensively at Sanosuke. "That was true even in the beginning when he hated me." Omi looked startled and she shook her head. "It's a very long story, Mr. Fujiyama." She slid the shoji door shut. "Let me take you back to your room."


	7. Going Home

Jozen Fujiyama bowed deeply as he helped Megumi into the carriage. "Again, I am very sorry, Miss Takani. I regret the injury to your friend…."

She barely heard him. Sanosuke had just come out on the porch with the old man. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were both smiling. Then Omi beckoned to his son and went back into the house. Jozen started back, keeping a wide space between himself and Sano, who looked at him as a leashed dog looks at a cat. Then they were past each other and Sanosuke was climbing into the carriage. "Let's get out of here." The driver clucked to the horse and they set off.

"How are you feeling?" asked Megumi.

"Like my head is dented." Sanosuke leaned back with a sigh. "I never knew being a doctor could be so exciting."

"Neither did I." Megumi smiled. "I'm just thankful to be going home."

Sano didn't answer and she turned and looked at him.

_Omi Fujiyama came out to the porch with Sanosuke. "I cannot tell you how deeply I regret my son's actions. If you wish to go to the police, I will understand."_

_ "Just keep him away from Megumi and we'll call it even."_

_ "Of course." Omi contemplated the young man's battered face and bandaged head. "You know, Mr. Sagara, there are other women in the world."_

_ Sanosuke looked over at Megumi. "No, there aren't."_

"What are you thinking about?" asked the young woman curiously.

"What?" Sano looked out the window. "Nothing, Megumi. I wasn't thinking about anything at all."


End file.
